The Wanderer
by Lucky7137
Summary: Kol met Joanna in southern france 1002, he was under the guise of a lord's son and Joanna is a guest in the de Martel home. They meet one another again in new orleans after centuries. Do old feelings stir up from the past or is Joanna only out for herself?
1. Mistress

**A/N: Enjoy and review my new Kol/OC story ;)**

* * *

 _The Rigs - Devil's Playground_

* * *

Southern France 1002

The day was starting out full of excitement. Count de Martel was throwing a party and had invited every lord and lady from the neighboring lands to attend. Servants were busy cleaning the castle so it was spotless, others worked tirelessly in the hot kitchens while some were manning their posts at the stables and entrances.

I was dressed in a dark blue floor length gown that had accents of silver and turquoise trim around the neckline and sleeves. My hair was braided out of my face while falling elegantly down my back. A opal and sapphire necklace graced my neck, it had been a gift from the Count and was perfect to wear for the occasion. It was one of the many gifts the Count had showered me with; expensive dresses and stunning jewelry were commonly found in my bed chambers. I had to admit that out of all the suitors I had he was by far the most persistent but the Count only wanted a mistress and I aimed to be higher than that.

Giving myself one last glance in the mirror I headed out of the chamber and down the grand hallway to the celebration. People were coming in droves and making their way to greet the Count. On my way over to him I spotted Lucien and what I presumed to be the Count de Guise's children considering that was who Lucien was supposed to bring here. Although I found it strange that all of them were looking up at the ceiling in amazement. It was like they had never seen anything like it before which was odd considering they were a lord's children.

"Lucien! Finally back I see. I trust it went well."

Lucien bowed deeply and politely but strained smiled at me. "Yes although the Count will not be happy that Count de Guise is not here."

"Well you have his children at the very least." That was when I turned to them and saw that they weren't the Count's children. I had only met them once but I distinctly remember the girl having dark hair like me and not the pretty blonde in front of me.

"Allow me to introduce. The Lords Finn, Niklaus, Elijah and Kol." All the men in question bowed their heads respectfully before Lucien turned to the girl. "Also the lovely Lady Rebekah." She curtsied a bit unsurely.

A servant was passing by with a tray of drinks that I snatched as he walked passed. I continued t study the impostor family in front of me closely, noticing the way their eyes darted or the hands fidgeting. I took a small sip before smirking over at Lucien. "What are you planning Lucien?"

Lucien looked absolutely terrified. "P-p-pl-planning? Nothing Lady Joanna. W-what would make you think something absurd like that?" His voice was tense and nervous and out of the corner of my eyes I could see the imposter family tense as well.

"Oh nothing, just that they are not the Count's children for one." I said absentmindedly while sipping my drink. "Word of advice if you're going to take over someone else's life make sure your name doesn't give you away."

"What name?" The one who was introduced as Kol snarled at me. He was barely containing his anger and he looked as if he would lose it at any moment if it wasn't for the arm gripping him.

"Well yours for starters and yours there Finn. Very Nordic, common for Vikings but not French noblemen." I let that settle with them as I took another sip from my goblet. "Oh and bow deep, Lady Rebekah. The Count relishes a... healthy cleavage." I purred to her while puffing out my own and saw a tinge of pink on her cheeks. On my way I placed my hand on Lucien's shoulder and squeezed. "Good luck."

* * *

Kol watched the woman walk away closely. The swing of her hips and the light sway to her dark hair. The way she smiled at the people she walked by and looked at them as if she knew all there secrets. How her blue eyes sparked with ambition and mischief.

Kol walked up quietly behind the man that could have been dinner and bent down to whisper in his ear, "Who is that exquisite creature?" A self satisfied smirk growing on his mouth at the speed at which his heart rate picked up and by the tiny jump he made.

"That is the Lady Joanna. She has been brought in to be the Count's mistress, all though she has spurred all his advances."

Kol nodded at the new information and kept his steady gaze on the said women as she sat down to the man who must be the Count. "Where is she from?" Kol could hear his baby sister question in wonder.

"No one knows for sure. Some say she is a prostitute from outside town, others claim her to be an actress from Paris and there is even one that says she is a Russian princess in hiding." Lucien shared the information to Rebekah who looked at him incredulously.

So the woman was a mystery. A puzzle no one knew how to solve, but Kol. He would make his mission to know about the blue eyed siren who took his breath away.

* * *

Walking away to the Count de Martel I wondered if I should perhaps say something to him. The Count was by no means was a fool but he was blinded by his pride and his brutality. If there had been one thing I learned while being here it was that the folks dressed in fine silks were the most deadly of all. Taking a deep bow in front of his grace I took the seat to his left that was reserved for his mistress, while not my title or place I was permitted to sit by him.

Looking around I tried to see if I could find Aurora or Tristan. I loved Aurora greatly, she was displaced to seeing things that no one else could but she was warm and kind hearted. Tristan was another matter, he was a pompous and arrogant lord that walked with the world beneath his feet. Needless to say we hadn't hit off and still hadn't over the course of the months I had spent here.

Not long after I could see Lucien and the fake de Guise children approach to greet the Count.

"Lucien, you were sent to fetch the Count de Guise!"

Lucien shifted uncomfortably on his feet and he looked over often at me. "Indisposed, my Grace. Gout." Lucien finished awkwardly and gestured to the family behind him. "May I present his children? The Lords Finn, Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol." Once again they all bowed like they had surely practice before getting inside the castle. "And the lovely Lady Rebekah."

The Count looked at the girl with a fire of lust in his eyes as he stood up. "Your father never mentioned you to me in all our dealings."

I leaned back and watched the show with curiosity. What was this family about to do? All of the siblings looked at one another nervously until the one introduced as Elijah stepped forward. "Yes, Your Grace, do forgive us. Father was forever distant with his travels, and, uh, we were largely raised by servants. However, I do know that Father would consider it a glorious honor that we should be introduced to society by your noble hand, Your Grace." He finished his speech with a perfect proper bow.

Another sibling stepped forward. I remember him being introduced as Niklaus and unlike the other he walked with more confidence. "Your Grace, I look forward to hearing tales of your hunting escapades!" He turns towards his sister and makes a motion for her to join him. "May I present our sister?"

The girl for all intensive purposes looked anxious but I had to give her that she hid her nerves well behind that smile. "Rebekah de Guise de Rockfort Francais." She curtsied low and bowed nearly as deep as I did. "Charmed." She stares directly at me and I raise my goblet in a toast.

I studied the other two that had remained silent. The older one looked positively pained to be there, if he could have been anywhere else he would have. The elder one and Elijah looked the most alike with their dark hair and strong jawlines.

Shifting my eyes to the left I saw the other one. Kol. He had the same dark hair like the older two but his face was thinner like Niklaus'. Kol looked up then and I was trapped in his gaze. His eyes weren't full of anger like earlier and they no longer held the nerves from before either, they were simply staring back and a charming smile started to form on his face. It wasn't until they were pushed aside that our staring contest ended.

The meeting went smoothly for the fake family, Lucien did truly teach them everything they would need to know to pass for nobles. Retreating from the Count's side I roamed the room and greeted the lord's and ladies as I passed. The feeling of someone watching me was becoming overwhelming though, turning slightly I saw Kol staring at me. He looked like a starved animal with the way he was staring.

I gave a brief nod and went back to speaking with the Lady Fiona. She wasn't exactly a boring woman but she had never left her home in her entire life and had no desire to do so. Besides all the woman was capable of talking about was her new babe on the way - her husband or the carpenter's? Suddenly we were interrupted by a smooth accent. "Excuse me ladies but do you mind if I have a word with the Lady Joanna?"

Fiona's eyes were lit with jealousy and envy but she curtsied and excused herself anyway. "What do you want there Kol? That is if that's even your name."

Kol's smile was full of cheer but his eyes still seemed starved. "It is and I wanted to talk with you."

"Really now."

Kol leaned closer to me. "Really." His gaze kept switching back and forth from my eyes to my throat. "Why didn't you tell that lord we were lying."

I shrugged noncommittally. "Honestly I have no idea but you all did impress me so will see how this plays out for you." I smirked at him.

There was a delicious light of mischief to his eyes. He wasn't a lord no matter how much he would try or pretend to be. He was a rogue through and through. Just like my father. Suddenly the attendants of the party begin to whisper amongst themselves as Tristan and Aurora entered the room.

"Who are they?" Kol questions me with curiosity.

"That would be the Count's children- the Lord Tristan and the Lady Aurora." I supplied for him.

Kol peered on for a moment longer before turning his full attention back to me. Our staring contest once again continued but we were interrupted again by the eldest brother Finn. "Time to go Kol."

"Don't particularly feel like it."

" _Now Kol_."

"Alright. Pleasure meeting you my Lady. You are stunning." I blush rose on my cheeks from his compliment. I never blushed, I hadn't blushed from a man's doing in years and I cursed myself internally when a salacious smile appeared on Kol. He sauntered away then leaving me leaning against a great stone pillar.

Laughing to myself I finished my goblet and walked over to Aurora and Tristan. I bowed to Tristan and before I could curtsy Aurora rushed me into a hug which I gladly returned. "So who was that man you were speaking with?" Aurora asked me excitedly and had looped our arms together to walk the gardens for some privacy.

"His name is Kol. He is one of the de Guise children that Lucien brought."

"He is handsome. I do hope he courts you instead of you being in my father's bed." She whined.

"Time we tell." We walked in silence but I could see that she was thinking about something or someone. I nudged her playfully, "Who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"The man your thinking about it."

Aurora bit her lip and ran ahead to stand in front of me. "I fear that I do not know his name but he was standing near Lucien."

Who was with Lucien? "Ah you must mean Niklaus. Blonde hair and blue eyes." Aurora nodded happily. "Well I wish you the best of luck in your endeavor with the young lord." I teased her lightly.

"Do you think it will be full of magic with him?"

"I think if you both like each other then yes." Aurora was so happy she pulled me into a bone crushing hug and leaving me no room to breath. "Go back inside and enjoy the celebration...and Niklaus."

She gives me one final smile before disappearing. I walk a little further and sit down on a bench in the middle of the garden with the moon full in the sky above. Things were about to get interesting around here and I had no idea of how true that would be. "Excuse me Lady Joanna but Sir Raymond would like a word." A servant from the castle said as he approached me after bowing.

I nodded and headed into the stables to find him nest to his fine stallion. He was dressed in his armor with his great long sword on his hip. He turned when he heard me come in and smiled kindly. I ran to him and in his waiting arms as they encircled me in warmth. "I missed you." I mumbled into his chest.

A soft touch on my cheek made me look into his eyes. "Not as much as I've missed you."

We stared longingly for some time, just gazing at the other before I pounced on him. Our lips molded to the other's like they always did. Raymond's hands moved feverishly up and down my body, erupting a heat wherever they touched. My back hit the wall of the stable and my leg was hiked up onto Raymond's waist. We bunched up my dress together and he watched me struggle with the strings on his trousers.

He entered me in one thrust and a strangled gasp escaped from my lips. His head went to my neck and he started to suck gently on it as he moved his hips slowly. I whined at the euphoric feeling he was creating within my core that he slammed into. "H-harder pl-please!"

Raymond wasted no time and really started to move. He slammed into me roughly, eliciting loud screams to be torn from my throat. Hay fell on top of us from the force of his thrusts. I could feel my walls clench him tightly and I was cumming. I was a panting, heaving mess in his arms but we were far from done. He pulled out of me and turned me around so I was facing the wall and he was positioning himself behind me.

Rough nearly painful thrusts were done to my willing body. I bowed beneath him and started to scream in absolute lust. I needed him to cum in me. I wanted him to. Raymond was the only person here who held any true affection from my heart and he was all I really wanted. His hips took on a jagged rhythm of rough slams and slow thrusts. I could tell he was close and I pulled on his hair to bring him closer to my neck. I turned slightly and kissed his temple as I chased his thrust with vigor. "Cum for me."

That was that was needed and he was cumming inside my shaking walls. We panted in exhaustion and I smiled. I turned and kissed him passionately, with everything that I had and he returned it willingly.

"I have to leave."

"I know." I sighed in disappointment. The Count was always sending him off on errands. I hardly was able to even see him. "Come back soon." I pouted up at him and he smiled.

"Always." Raymond kissed my forehead sweetly and strode up to his horse and sent off into the dark night.

I sighed as I watched him ride off. Stalking back to the party I once again mingled around with the high society of Southern France, Paris was by far more fun than here but I rather enjoyed the quiet countryside.

A pair of hands gripped my waist from behind and pulled me tightly against them. I could feel how hard they were and the friction caused me to bite my lip. He wasn't the Count or Raymond or the cook or any of the lords here. " _I_ could make _you_ feel so much more than him."

My eyes widened sharply as the voice stopped whispering in my ear. I discreetly moved my head to the side and saw Kol pressed to me. I tried to step away but he kept a firm grip and didn't let me stray. "Let go." I hissed.

"Sorry, what was that? Keep you close, well who am I to deny a pretty girl." Kol teased lightly and if I wasn't being watched by the de Martels I might have enjoyed it.

"Let go or people will see and start to gossip."

"Oh they already gossip plenty about you. Makes me curious as to what is real?"

"I know they do and I don't need more of it, so will you let go!" I whispered shouted to him.

Kol gave a huff but let me wriggle from his grasp. I went to stomp off but paused at the sound of his voice. "Don't let them destroy your fire."

"What?"

"That fire. That brilliant, intense, dark fire in you. It's beautiful." Kol stepped forward and brought his hand up to my cheek and brushed his fingers lightly along the cheekbone. "Don't let anyone snuff it out."

And with those final words he walked off leaving me on my own for the rest of the night.


	2. Who Are You?

**A/N: Enjoy and review ;)**

* * *

 _Jace Everett - Bad Things_

* * *

"PULL!"

A projectile flew thru the air until a shot hit dead center and it shattered.

"PULL!"

A slinging shot sound was heard and a clay projectile was launched into the air. A women with a rifle in hand was poised and ready, and pulled the trigger. She hit the mark with perfect aim and it crumbled into hundreds of tiny pieces. The woman lowered the gun down and smiled triumphantly.

"Another Miss Joanna?" The silver haired butler asked politely.

She let out a soft humming sound in contemplation. "No I believe I am done for the day, James. Have the cook bring out those maid of honour tarts for my tea this afternoon." She called over her shoulder as she tossed the gun into the waiting man's arms.

Sitting down on a wrought iron metal patio set with a porcelain china set at the center of the table. The china was elegant with a lotus flower pattern in blue, yellow, pinks and oranges. The metal was black and was in the shapes of small spikes and delicate flowers on the legs and back of the chairs and table. A servant came up and placed a tea cup in front of her. She placed a silver tea strainer on top before pouring the steaming brew. Once done she stepped back and the woman grabbed a tart off the table. She took a small bite and an equally small sip before humming in satisfaction.

The morning was quiet and peaceful for the ancient vampire woman. Her empire was running smoothly like the gears and cogs on a fine Swiss watch; the docks on the west coast were covered for her black market deals for the supernatural and human world, and the drug kingpin status she held on the east was fully in play. All her ventures were done and dealt with.

A man entered the garden area and walked up to her. He was dressed in jeans, tattered boots, gray t-shirt and an old leather jacket. His brown hair was tousled and looked windblown. "Charles! Always good to see you. Please sit." She gestured to the chair to her right and he accepted happily.

"I have news for you Josie."

Said woman beamed in delight. "Ooh! On what exactly?"

"The Petrova doppelgänger. She lives in Mystic Falls, V.A. with her aunt and brother."

"Hmm. A real hometown girl from the sounds of it."

"Yes although I'd watch out Josie, the Salvatore brothers are both infatuated with her. Not to mention the werewolf running around and Katherine playing her games."

"Ah, yes, Katerina. Let me guess she's collecting the ingredients for the hybrid spell for amnesty. Am I right?"

Charles chuckled and popped a tart into his mouth. "Yes you certainly are. You always are."

"Don't ever forget it." She replied while poking his nose lightly. "Would like something more refreshing Charles, you did so well as always." She purred in a honey sweet tone.

"If you don't mind." The woman smiled and picked up a small dinner bell and shook it rapidly. A line of compelled humans walked out and stood before the two vampires.

Charles looked each one of them over noticing the different scents coming from each one. Some were sweet, others spicy and few even smelled unpolluted. Charles grabbed a dark ebony skinned young man while Joanna made a gesture to a red haired woman to come on her lap. Once the girl was in front of her she clapped her hands and the rest of the humans left. Both vampires sunk their teeth down into the waiting flesh, drinking in big gulps.

Once every drop was drained both vampires let the bodies fall mindlessly to the ground. Joanna wiped her lips from her meal and Charles stared on hungrily. She caught him and slowly brought her bloodied finger to her lips and bit down softly. "Do you want a bite, Charles?" She questioned in a fake innocent tone.

"Do I ever." He jumped up immediately and attacked her lips.

The kiss was filled with heady passion and biting. Their fangs nicked the other's mouth causing blood to spill into both of theirs mouths. Joanna swiftly ripped his shirt off while flipping him onto the ground and straddling him. His hands roamed the back of her thighs before tearing them off. With the speed of light she unzipped his and guided herself down onto him, letting out a moan when he filled her completely.

Their hips took on a steady rhythm together while grunts and moans of ecstasy echoed outside. Her hips started to take on a frantic pace that he desperately pounded into to relieve it for her. Her moans grew louder and she shuddered on top of him with him not far behind.

They laid next to one another staring up at the sky. "Your going to Mystic Falls, aren't you?"

"Yes."

* * *

It was like any other day recently the mystic falls gang was busy trying to find a way to stop Klaus. They were combing thru spellbook after spellbook desperately searching for a loophole to the curse. Everyone was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

Damon zoomed to answer and was met by the presence of a woman. There was an air of authority that no one could deny. Her chocolate hair fell straight down her back and over her one shoulder. Dark blue eyes stared intensely back at him with an cold indifference to them. The dress was mid length, tight and with a red floral pattern on it; the woman looked every part the southern socialite but with a dark light in her.

"Damon Salvatore I presume."

Damon dropped his starstruck gaze and replaced it with his bad boy aura. "Depends on who's asking. And who are you gorgeous?"

The woman simply gave a polite small smile in return with a little chuckle. "Out of your league...but in the right place."

Damon's flirtiness disappeared instantly and suspicion took over. He sped to her and held his hand tightly around her throat. "Who are you?" Damon snarled out.

A cruel smirk painted the woman's features before Damon was quickly turned around while his one arm was twisted and held in a defenseless position before it was snapped. Damon let out a howl of pain that caused Stefan to speed out. "Damon!"

"Ah ah ah I wouldn't come out any closer if I was you, that is unless you want your brother to die." The woman purred out.

By this time Elena had rushed out and skidded to a halt at the door's entrance. "Damon! Who is she? Stefan!"

"I don't know."

"Let me introduce myself", the woman did a small curtsy with Damon still in her strong grip, "Joanna. And you're the doppelganger." Elena swallowed but gave a nod of confirmation that the woman was right. "Perfect! We need to talk." Joanna took a step forward. "Mind inviting me in?"

Stefan Salvatore stepped protectively in front of Elena, hiding her from view. "Let Damon go."

"Only if you agree to invite me in and talk." Stefan looked confused, there had to be more that she wanted because that couldn't be it. "That's it." There was a pause where no one moved or spoke. "Or I could kill one of those people you care about."

Elena stiffened when the threat left the woman's lips and she moved closer to Stefan. "You don't know the people I care about."

Joanna cocked her head to the side slightly as if she was gazing at a very interesting subject in front of her. "Don't I." Joanna moved closer so all that was needed was a step and she would be inside. "The Bennett witch or the rookie vamp Forbes, the newly turned werewolf Tyler, the jock ex-boyfriend, these two," Joanna gestured between both Salvatore brothers, "and that's only your friends little girl. Now do you take me seriously or would you like your aunt's head delivered on a platter."

"NO! Stay away from them!" Elena had more guts to her than Katerina that was for sure was a thought that crossed Joanna's mind.

"Invite me in."

Joanna blinked back at them expectantly. "W-wou...would you like to come in?" The Elena girl managed to stutter out.

"Gladly." She clapped her hands happily as she walked thru while letting Damon out of her vice like grip. She strolled down the hallway and entered the parlor of the old mansion. Her back was to the three of them for a minute before she spoke up again. "Is anyone going to offer me a drink?"

Damon stood straighter and marched over to the liquor cabinet and poured a glass for the mysterious woman.

Joanna took the glass sharply and gulped it down before handing it back to get another refill. She turned her attention back to Elena who hadn't moved from her perch by Stefan at the top of the small step. "Excuse the dress it's awful I know but fashion sacrifices must be made for the greater goals. Oh Dante, bring me my bag would you." She called out to a lackey that was standing at the open entrance.

He zipped away and appeared faster than the Salvatore's could keep up with the bag sailing through the air and landing at the woman's feet. She unzipped the bag and pulled out a black tank top, black skinny jeans, black high heeled boots and a black leather jacket. "So Elena I'm about to make you an offer." As the woman spoke she started to undress causing a blush to pronounce on the young girl's cheeks. "I'll tell you everything I know about the curse and in exchange I get a vial of your blood."

"I don't know about that."

The woman paused as she pulled her top down her lean torso. "Do you have any better options?"

The three members of Mystic Falls looked to one another, deciding if they could trust her or not. She was stronger than both Salvatore's and had more knowledge but her motives were questionable at best. No one seemed to have an answer to which Joanna smirked victoriously. "What I thought."

Elena huffed but gave her undivided attention. "How did you know who we were?" She gestured between the three of them.

Joanna gave her droll look. "Really darling? Let's not start out with stupid questions now shall we. Now where to begin…" She trailed off lightly.

"Let's start with you Joanna. Why are you here?" Damon sauntered closer with every word he spoke but kept a distance between himself and Joanna.

She plopped down gracefully and sipped her newly refilled drink. "Well I'm one of the first vampires ever created, so stronger than you two. And I'm here to help you Elena."

Elena looked surprised to say the least. "You want to help?"

"Of course. I love to get under Nik's skin." She jeered playfully.

"Nik?" Stefan hadn't said a word but was observant and listened to Joanna closely. A smile formed on her lips, if he only let himself be the ripper he is Joanna thought wistfully.

"Sorry Klaus. Anyway what do you all know about the curse?"

"Not much. Just that I'm the key to it all." Elena said despondently.

"The Sun and the Moon curse is an ancient Aztec curse that a great shaman cast 1000 years ago on vampires and werewolves. The curse decreed that the werewolves would only be able to turn into a werewolf on a full moon, and that the vampires would be weakened by the sun, which made the werewolves 'servants of the moon' and the vampires 'slaves to the sun'." Damon explained as he took a seat opposite Joanna.

A bark of laughter was heard from the mysterious woman that had shown up. Joanna looked at the three with slight sympathy before draining her drink again. "Yes well the curse of the Sun and the Moon...is fake. It doesn't exist. Like at all."

The faces of the three youngsters in front of Joanna was priceless. Shock or surprise couldn't begin to describe the incredulous look on their faces. Stefan was the first to find his voice again. "What do you mean it's a fake?"

Joanna tossed her hair carelessly before replying. "Exactly as it sounds Ripper of Monterrey." Stefan flinched at the use of his old nickname. "It doesn't exist, it was all a ruse to get the ingredients for the real curse."

"The real curse?" Elena asked hesitantly but curiously.

Joanna nodded. "The one placed on Klaus. He needs a werewolf, a vampire, his moonstone, a witch to perform the spell and you little doppelgänger." Joanna looked pointedly at Elena and saw the girl gulp nervously.

"So the curse that everyone is trying to break is a fake so Klaus can get others to do his dirty work for them?" Stefan reasoned out loud.

"Essentially. But don't underestimate Nik he can do plenty of dirty work on his own boy." Joanna stretched her arms high above her head and leaned back into the sun.

"So we get Elena and run for the hills." Damon said nonchalantly.

"Won't happen. You see the entire supernatural world is after you, you won't get far, besides the spell has to be done here."

"Why does it have to be here in Mystic Falls?" Elena inquired cautiously.

"Has to be done where ever the doppelgänger is born." _Guess I should've told Katerina that, but then she wouldn't have thwarted Nik._ Joanna then spotted the necklace the girl was wearing. It was Rebekah's. The original witches talisman. How did this girl get her hands on it? "Interesting necklace you have there."

Elena looked away shyly. "A gift from Stefan." She said dreamily. This girl was going to die and you'd hardly even know it. So Stefan had it? Wonder how. And if Rebekah ever gets undaggered, well, boy will she be upset about the fact that the carbon copy has it.

Joanna shook her head and stood up with a vial in hand in front of Elena. "A deal's a deal girl." As she stood there she kept eyeing the necklace. That would be the final piece she needed.

Elena looked up with her doe brown eyes and a twinge of guilt passed Joanna's heart. This girl didn't deserve to die anymore than Katerina had - well at the time. Joanna could see it in Elena's eyes that she wouldn't run away like the latter, she would die for those around her. It was a trait that Joanna admired in people and was so rarely found now a days. "Look if you don't give it to me willingly then I will take it." Joanna let her voice ring with her threat.

"Ok. Stefan can you hand me a knife?"

Damon jumped from his spot and got in the middle of the two lovebirds. "Wait, wait. You're going to actually give her your blood! You can't be serious!"

"I am. She kept her end of the deal and has made no move to hurt any of us. I'm giving her what she asked for." Elena stood tall and proud with her shoulders back and her head held high in defiance.

Joanna let loose a chuckle. She had spent barely any time at all with the newest doppelganger and she already wormed her way into her heart. Must be something about that magic blood in them.

Damon was livid that Elena was giving away her blood so easily while Stefan looked worried for her safety. Elena held a knife out toward Joanna and placed her wrist over the open vial. Joanna cut her wrist and held onto it until the vial was nearly brimming with the red liquid, then she bit her own wrist and forced it against Elena's mouth. The blood ran down her throat and healed the bloody wrist within seconds.

Corking the vial Joanna placed it in a container that had two other vials labeled with Tatia and Katerina. "I understand if you don't believe me Salvatore's, I wouldn't either but I'd asked Katerina if I was you. She can tell you all about little old me."

Damon turned sharply and stared at Joanna expectantly. "You know Katherine?"

"For centuries now. Anyway best be off I have work to do."

"Wait! Please I have a few more questions like do you know Elijah or is there a way I won't die?"

"Yes I know Elijah and no I won't help you deal with him. Sorry there's no way to save you that I'm aware of. The only way you'll survive is if you become a vampire, and you might want to start on that soon before your sacrificed. Although your not like Katerina, not much of a runner. Tootles."

And just like that the woman was gone. Like a crisp winter breeze she rushed in and out without leaving a trace of herself to be found.


End file.
